1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency signal transmission structure including a high frequency signal wiring for transmitting high frequency signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a semiconductor device constituted of a conventional high frequency circuit, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Unexamined Publication No. 2002-124593, a device has been known in which a dielectric substrate is disposed between a semiconductor integrated circuit device of Si, GaAs, or the like, and a circuit substrate. A ground device of the semiconductor integrated circuit device is connected to a ground line of the circuit substrate via a via-hole disposed in the dielectric substrate. For the semiconductor device, a built-in integrated circuit is divided and formed in a plurality of circuit blocks in the semiconductor integrated circuit device. A plurality of ground electrodes connected to the corresponding circuit blocks are formed on the surface of the dielectric substrate disposed opposite to the circuit substrate, a parasitic inductance generated in the dielectric substrate is separated for each circuit block, and wraparound of the high frequency signal can be prevented.
In this structure, since connection of the semiconductor integrated circuit device to the dielectric substrate, and connection of the dielectric substrate to the circuit substrate need to be performed, respectively, productivity is bad. Since the via-hole has a simply linear column shape, it is necessary to draw around the high frequency signal wiring on the semiconductor integrated circuit device and to connect the wiring to a predetermined integrated circuit device. However, in the conventional semiconductor device, attenuation of the high frequency signal in the signal wiring formed in the semiconductor integrated circuit device is remarkable.